Qu'ils admirent, qu'ils acclament
by The Evil Riddle
Summary: Les lèvres d'Oswald étaient d'un rose alléchant qui appelait constamment aux baisers, et puisqu'Ed était très mauvais pour résister à la tentation, il n'essaya même pas, attaquant ainsi sa bouche avec la sienne sans se préoccuper des hoquets dans l'assistance. Qu'ils regardent, qu'ils admirent comment il avait réussi à mettre la main sur l'un des célibataires les plus convoités de


**Commentaire :** _L'idée de cette fic m'est venue après avoir lu "Sabotage" de Opalescentheart sur ao3. C'est un court One Shot qui dépeint comment Oswald comble sa solitude affective, et qui se retrouve désarçonné lorsque ses moyens d'action ne fonctionnent plus.  
J'avais trouvé ça intéressant de mettre en avant le look d'Oswald, car en dépit de son côté "freak" que tout le monde ne cesse de ramener sur le tapis dans le show, en vérité, Oswald peut être très attirant physiquement, et il est charismatique._

* * *

Après les événements qui avaient secoué Gotham, l'Iceberg Lounge fêtait sa réouverture, et le Riddler avait absolument voulu revoir Oswald à cette occasion. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils vivaient leur chemin séparé, en dépit de leur réconciliation, et Ed était curieux de la façon dont, une nouvelle fois, le Pingouin avait su rebondir. Sa faculté d'adaptation et sa résilience étaient ses qualités les plus admirables, aussi le Riddler ne résista pas à l'envie de venir à la soirée d'ouverture, malgré qu'il n'ait reçu aucune invitation.  
Il avait craint que l'endroit ne lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, pourtant il fut tellement submergé par la magnificence des lieux qu'il en oublia ses réticences. A chaque fois qu'il était venu, il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de contempler le décor, cependant il pouvait noter quelques changements, comme les lumières qui paraissaient un peu plus chaudes, les parapluies des lampes paraissant plus pourpres que violets, ce qui donnait une atmosphère plus intimiste au Lounge, comme si les parapluies étaient des protections pour les secrets se cachant dessous.  
Le bar était toujours rutilant, avec ces tabourets, son large panel de bouteilles colorés, mais là où autrefois s'était tenu le présentoir où siégeait Ed enfermé dans la glace, il y avait à présent un iceberg, où trônait des pingouins en verre finement sculptés.  
Le maître de cérémonie, Oswald Cobblepot, était entouré d'une foule compacte venue pour le féliciter. Ed pouvait le voir sourire et serrer des mains. Il était plus radieux que jamais, le visage scintillant de paillettes qu'il avait habilement dispersé sur ses paupières et ses pommettes. Ses yeux étaient bien évidemment maquillés comme à son habitude, avec du khôl noir et du mascara, tandis que ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête comme la crête d'un cacatoès, mais avec quelques ondulations qui apportaient de la douceur. Il paraissait ravi et passait d'un invité à l'autre avec grâce malgré sa démarche boitillante. Il glissait au milieu des gens comme il l'avait toujours fait, avec légèreté et aisance, attirant tous les regards rien qu'avec sa prestance.  
Son costume était d'un noir sobre, avec une veste en queue de pie, ornée de revers en satin bleu clair qui émulaient la couleur de ses iris ainsi que de sa cravate, tout en restant dans le thème de la glace.  
Soudain, leur regard se croisèrent, et le sourire d'Oswald s'effaça abruptement, comme si on venait de lui jeter un seau d'eau froide. La surprise de voir son expression se transformer à ce point lança au Riddler un signal d'alerte. Il l'ignora, mais il sentait sa poitrine se serrer, tandis qu'Oswald se frayait un chemin jusqu'à lui.  
\- Que viens-tu faire là ?, demanda-t-il sans préambule.  
\- Me faire offrir un verre dans le meilleur bar de la ville, répliqua aussitôt Ed. Est-ce que ton barman sait faire un grasshopper ?  
Oswald roula les yeux au ciel :  
\- Comme tu viens de le dire, c'est le meilleur bar de la ville !, dit-il en interpellant le barman. Steven, un grasshopper et une vodka on the rocks.  
\- Oh, tu abandonnes tes invités ?, demanda Ed en s'asseyant.  
\- Ils sauront trouver de quoi s'occuper, marmonna Oswald en faisant de même. Ce ne sont pas les divertissements qui manquent.  
\- Mais tu es le meilleur d'entre eux, répondit le Riddler en saisissant le cocktail qu'on venait de poser devant lui.  
Il fit semblant de ne pas voir Oswald se rengorger. A mesure qu'ils discutaient, il voyait la carapace d'Oswald se fissurer. Il remarquait aussi qu'on les regardait beaucoup, mais il supposait que c'était parce que les gens trouvaient étonnant de les voir converser comme de vieux amis, comme si tout était normal.  
C'était en partie la raison, mais il découvrit la vérité bien plus tard, quelques mois après.

..

Chaque fois qu'il venait au Lounge, Oswald paraissait devenir de plus en plus beau. La semaine suivant l'ouverture, Ed lui donna rendez-vous afin qu'ils puissent mettre au point un alibi dont il avait besoin : il le trouva en compagnie d'un groupe d'hommes et de femmes qui riaient comme s'il venait de faire la meilleure des plaisanterie, et son sourire était tout sauf forcé, il rayonnait de bonheur. Depuis l'encadrement de la porte, Ed put détailler sa tenue, un manteau noir orné de fourrure pourpre à l'encolure, un pantalon en soie rayé de lignes violettes très fines, des gants en cuir de la même couleur – et il avait coiffé ses cheveux différemment cette fois, ses longues mèches étaient ramenées en arrière par de la gomina, leurs conférant un aspect lustré, tandis que l'arrière était ébouriffé comme un nid d'oiseaux.  
Quand Oswald croisa son regard, il perdit à nouveau son sourire de façon brusque comme la dernière fois, mais Ed eut du mal à détacher les yeux des siens : ils brillaient si fort, rehaussés par une ombre à paupière pourpre et une délicate trace de eyeliner. Ils étaient comme deux étoiles au beau milieu de la nuit, l'attirant irrésistiblement, et il avança vers le Pingouin sans se préoccuper des gens qui gênaient son passage.  
Ils parlèrent très peu de travail ce soir-là. Oswald redoubla de charme, avec des plaisanteries doucereuses saupoudrées de flatteries, qui réussir à le divertir de ses soucis et à l'amuser bien plus qu'il ne s'y serait attendu. Ed comprit ainsi très vite pourquoi il l'avait trouvé aussi entouré. Il prêta cela à une bonne humeur inhabituelle, bien qu'il soit incapable de deviner d'où celle-ci pouvait provenir.  
Le moment passé ensemble fila tellement vite qu'il promit de repasser dans 15 jours afin de rediscuter des détails de leur affaire en cours – et dont ils avaient complètement oublié de parler.  
Hélas, il ne put repasser que le mois suivant. Le GCPD s'était rassemblé pour le traquer, et leur échapper ne fut pas de tout repos. Cependant, après avoir engagé un sosie, une troupe de jongleurs, quinze otaries, un écureuil volant et une vieille femme polonaise, et aussi failli déclencher une énième guerre des gangs au sein des Narrows, le Riddler fut blanchi de tout soupçons.

..

Lorsqu'il revînt au Lounge, le bar était bondé. Il trouva Oswald au comptoir, avec trois jeunes hommes et deux femmes qui lui faisaient déjà la conversation. Il voyait à l'expression du Pingouin que celui-ci était content, et peut-être baissait-il un peu trop sa garde à cause de l'alcool – il y avait devant lui une bouteille à moitié vide, et il avait les joues roses - car l'un des hommes caressait sa main aux ongles noirs et violets sans qu'Oswald pense à la retirer, la bouche entrouverte, comme fasciné par ce que l'homme lui racontait.  
Ed sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge en voyant l'expression du Pingouin s'adoucir, et un sourire embarrassé se former sur ses lèvres – elles étaient peintes en un violet intense, tout comme ces yeux d'ailleurs, qui portaient un trait de crayon à l'égyptienne et quelques paillettes discrètes qui renvoyaient la lumière bleutée provenant de derrière le bar.  
En approchant, le Riddler remarqua à quel point le pantalon d'Oswald était serré, tendu même, et dévoilait la courbe arrondie de ses fesses, la finesse de ses mollets, le muscle de ses cuisses. Il portait cette fois une chemise blanche aux manches bouffantes, avec des lanières en cuir noir sur les avant-bras et un gilet cintré d'un violet sombre, sans manches, d'où pendait une montre à gousset en argent. Quand il fut assez près, il put voir qu'il portait des boutons de manchettes en forme de point d'interrogation – il ne sut pas quoi faire de cette information et resta bouche bée, comme un idiot.  
« Bonsoir Ed. », déclara gravement le Pingouin, son sourire s'effaçant aussitôt qu'il le vit.  
D'un signe de la main, il congédia son entourage et se servit un nouveau verre, l'air dépité. Le Riddler le rejoignit sans demander la permission.  
\- J'avais dis que je reviendrais.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas attendu, mentit Oswald.  
Le maquillage sur ses lèvres étaient de bonne qualité. Quand il reposa son verre, ce dernier ne portait aucune trace de violet.  
\- Si ça avait été le cas, je serais venu plus tôt, susurra Ed avec une pointe d'humour.  
Le regard d'Oswald se tourna vers lui, clair, plein d'espoir. Puis il pouffa d'un air défaitiste et leva un doigt pour attirer l'attention du barman.  
\- Un grasshopper pour mon ami. Et de l'eau pour moi.  
Il soupira, mais ses lèvres souriaient, ses yeux aussi. Des yeux rivés sur Edward et Edward seul.  
\- Je ne tiens plus aussi bien l'alcool qu'autrefois on dirait.  
Le Riddler prit une gorgée sans faire de commentaire.

..

La fois suivante fut la plus décevante. Le Lounge était rempli de monde à cause des fêtes de Noël approchaient. De par sa thématique, le bar attirait davantage de clientèle qu'à toute autre période de l'année.  
Évidemment, Oswald était occupé quand Ed arriva. Il décida d'attendre qu'il se montre et patienta au comptoir. Verre après verre, il finit par se demander si le barman ne s'était pas moqué de lui la 10ème fois où il lui avait demandé si Oswald comptait bien venir ce soir, flirtant déjà avec l'idée d'abréger la vie du pauvre Steven, lorsque le Pingouin fit son apparition.  
Ed se figea en le voyant pénétrer dans la salle. Il portait un long manteau de fourrure noire qui traînait derrière lui sur le sol en miroir. Son teint de porcelaine était rehaussé par du rouge sur ses lèvres et un maquillage smokey sur ses yeux, qui rendait son regard perçant. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière et formaient comme une boucle sur son occiput, comme une volute de fumée stylisée. Il souriait largement, fier de son entrée, comme un prince évoluant au sein de sa propre cours, sûr de lui et de son pouvoir. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui, tout le monde essayait d'attirer son attention, tandis qu'il traversait la pièce vers le centre.  
Ed se rendit compte qu'il était comme eux. Il voulait son attention, il voulait désespérément qu'Oswald le remarque et vienne lui parler. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il attendait sur ce tabouret uniquement dans ce but.  
Il n'était qu'une ombre pathétique face à une aura aussi brillante.  
Furieux contre lui-même, humilié, frustré, il tourna les talons, abandonnant Oswald à ses plaisirs et aux compliments faciles de ses courtisans. Sans même apercevoir le sourire de ce dernier perdre brutalement de son éclat en le voyant partir.

..

Début février, Ed retourna au Lounge parce qu'il s'ennuyait. La période de fin d'année avait été très chargée, l'ambiance était toujours électrique dans ces moments-là, il y avait tant de choses à faire, tant de délits à commettre. Puis l'excitation retombait, et la morne routine reprenait son cours.  
Il avait pris soin de prévenir Oswald qu'il viendrait, et quand il arriva, le Lounge était désert.  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en réalisant qu'Oswald avait fait fermer l'établissement uniquement pour qu'ils puissent se voir en toute tranquillité. Comme pour s'excuser de la dernière fois où ils n'avaient pas pu se parler.  
C'était trop sentimental, même pour Oswald.  
\- Sans la foule, cet endroit paraît vraiment mort et vide, déclara Ed en étendant les bras pour englober la salle déserte.  
Les lèvres roses du Pingouin se pincèrent. Il portait une cravate bleue avec des spirales noires, et un costume d'un violet très sombre, presque noir. Son visage n'en paraissait que plus blanc et délicat. Son apparence était un peu moins ostentatoire que les fois précédentes, mais étrangement il paraissait plus vulnérable. Des petites boucles retombaient sur son front, rappelant à Ed un petit garçon qu'il avait autrefois arraché aux griffes de Sofia Falcone.  
Il se demanda brièvement si Oswald le voyait toujours, ou s'il l'avait envoyé loin pour sa sécurité, se privant ainsi douloureusement et pour toujours de sa présence.  
\- J'ai pensé que tu préférerais être au calme pour parler, rétorqua le Pingouin.  
\- C'est le cas, répondit Ed en s'asseyant près de lui, posant son chapeau entre eux sur la table.  
Oswald se détendit légèrement. Ses mains portaient du vernis sur leurs ongles - du noir avec des lignes verticales bleues – et il les tordit sur ses genoux, mal à l'aise. Il leva les yeux, attendant qu'Ed prenne la parole, mais comme celui-ci ne le fit pas, il ouvrit la bouche...sans que rien n'en sorte.  
Il sembla hésiter, prit une inspiration et...à nouveau, rien ne sortait. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son pantalon et il fronça les sourcils, l'air désemparé. Ed eut envie de poser sa main sur la sienne pour le rassurer ; il ne le fit pas.  
\- A propos de ces informations que j'ai collecté en décembre..., commença le Riddler en tentant d'ignorer les tremblements des épaules du Pingouin et l'intensité de son regard posé sur lui, rempli d'interrogations silencieuses, de non-dits.  
Il était venu pour le travail après tout, rien d'autre.

..

Ce ne fut certainement pas pour le travail qu'il revînt. Cette fois-là, il voulait juste boire un verre, se détendre un peu, et profiter de la présence d'un ami. Il sortait tout juste d'une relation compliquée avec une femme qu'il avait fréquenté depuis près d'un mois, ce qui lui avait laissé peu de temps pour lui. Il s'investissait toujours trop dans ces cas-là, il oubliait de prendre du temps pour lui, et ça n'avait pas manqué de devenir envahissant au point qu'elle le quitte.  
Il ne ressentait rien de particulier. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'espoir, ça avait duré le temps que ça avait duré, il avait profité de chaque moment.  
Il se rendit compte un peu tard que ce soir-là, le bar organisait une soirée dansante. Les lumières étaient particulièrement tamisées, un groupe jouait sur scène des chansons sirupeuses, tandis que des couples dansaient langoureusement.  
Et il y avait Oswald, vêtu de velours pourpre. Un homme le tenait par la taille, et ils bougeaient lentement l'un contre l'autre, la tête du Pingouin posée sur son épaule, les yeux clos, et un élan de pure rage - une rage obscène, incontrôlable – frappa le Riddler comme un coup de tonnerre. Il se vit tirer de sa poche le couteau-papillon que lui avait offert Oswald du temps où il était maire, et planter la lame dans le dos de l'importun. En fait il allait le faire, ses doigts se refermaient déjà sur le manche, quand Oswald redressa la tête avec un sourire, et l'homme – Qui ? Comment ? D'où se connaissaient-ils ? DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ? - l'embrassa très doucement, comme s'il était fragile et précieux.  
Ed se rua dehors en bousculant les gens sur son passage, incapable de contenir les émotions qui montaient et qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir convenablement.

..

Une fois, le Riddler se rendit au Lounge déjà soûl. Comment le videur l'avait-il laissé entrer était un mystère – mais Ed avait ses moyens de pression.  
« La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu as été grossier. J'ai essayé de te mettre à l'aise en vidant le Lounge et tu es resté à peine 15 minutes, juste le temps de m'expliquer de quoi tu avais besoin pour ton prochain braquage, sans la moindre contrepartie. », grogna Oswald en l'amenant dans son bureau.  
Il faisait la moue mais son visage était adorable. Il avait coupé sa frange et ses mèches pointues retombaient sur son front en formant un cœur. Il portait un maquillage nude discret, qui rosissait ses lèvres, et Ed ne pouvait pas en détacher les yeux. D'ailleurs il s'approcha avec l'envie soudaine de lui voler un baiser, mais le Pingouin l'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Il le repoussa et recula de lui-même. Ed se laissa faire mollement, abattu par son refus.  
\- Tu devrais retourner auprès de...j'ignore son nom, cette femme que tu fréquentes...  
\- On a rompu, grommela le Riddler en s'effondrant dans un siège, la tête dans les mains.  
Oswald releva la tête, les yeux soudain brillants d'intérêt :  
\- Ah ?  
Cultivant le silence, Ed se laissa bercer par le clapotis de la pluie sur la baie vitrée, et la respiration rapide d'Oswald, qui ne disait rien. Il dodelina de la tête et, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il finit par s'endormir. Oswald récupéra un plaid dans un placard et l'enroula dedans avant de quitter son bureau.

..

Mortifié, Ed était mortifié. Il s'était comporté comme le dernier des ahuris et il avait honte de se montrer à nouveau devant Oswald. Il mit plusieurs mois avant de remettre les pieds au Lounge.  
Il n'osait pas se l'admettre, mais si une partie de l'appréhension qu'il ressentait était dû à une blessure à l'ego, une autre concernait sa peur d'assister une nouvelle fois à une scène entre Oswald et un de ses prétendants.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à la vie sentimentale d'Oswald. Il avait toujours plus ou moins considéré – et cela même bien avant qu'ils ne soient amis – que le Pingouin n'était pas intéressé par ces choses-là. C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle il avait été si choqué d'apprendre les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard.  
Toutefois, il avait rattrapé son retard et il semblait bien qu'Oswald était intéressé, après tout. La rumeur ne lui prêtait aucune relation au long cours – ce qui soulageait assez Edward – mais il y avait eu un grand nombre de prétendants et prétendantes au titre. Le Pingouin sortait rarement, mais quand il le faisait, c'était toujours accompagné. Ed avait été horrifié d'apprendre à quel point il était devenu populaire : il avait eu raison, tout le monde les regardait, mais pas parce qu'ils étaient deux criminels endurcis partageant une platonique mais non moins curieuse amitié, non. Tout le monde regardait Oswald, parce que sa beauté avait éclos comme celle d'une fleur, et que tous voulaient en profiter.  
Et encore une fois, Ed n'était pas différent.  
Il se posa à une table et commença à se ronger l'ongle du pouce en scannant la foule. S'il voyait Oswald, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Surtout si ce dernier n'était pas seul.  
« Je tente ma chance ce soir. », entendit-il à la table d'à côté.  
Il tourna la tête. Il y avait 5 personnes, et l'une d'elles, un jeune homme blond d'une vingtaine d'année qui lui faisait penser à feu Tarquin Stemmel, déclarait avec assurance :  
\- J'aimerais juste essayer de le toucher. Voir s'il est vraiment aussi chaud qu'on le dit...  
Le souvenir du visage transfiguré d'Oswald, les yeux clos et la joue posée contre l'épaule de son partenaire, flasha devant les yeux d'Ed. L'exact contraire que ce que cet homme suggérait : le Pingouin était un romantique avant tout, et s'il collectionnait les conquêtes, c'était plus par manque d'affection que par obsession sexuelle.  
Le fait qu'Oswald ait pu avoir des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un dans son dos rendait Ed spontanément furieux. Il se leva brusquement et les gens de la table d'à côté sursautèrent.  
\- C'est le Riddler !  
Ce dernier les rejoignit, tout sourire, et s'assit au milieu d'eux.  
\- Vous aimez les énigmes ?, susurra-t-il, avec l'air d'un chat qui vient de coincer un canari.  
Les cinq canaris déglutirent sans répondre.

..

« Tu ne peux pas tuer les gens ici ! », rugit Oswald. « Tu te rends compte comme il va être difficile de nettoyer tout ça ? Et les témoins, tu as pensé aux témoins ? »  
Ed croisa les bras sans moufter. Il laissa le Pingouin crier en détaillant sa tenue. Serre-taille en cuir avec des boutons en argent, chemise pourpre, cravate en satin noir, pantalon étroit, trop étroit pour ne pas attirer immédiatement le regard, avec des pièces de cuir brillantes lui donnant un aspect asymétrique.  
« Je peux les payer, mais combien de temps avant qu'ils ne l'ouvrent ? Je vais devoir en faire disparaître un paquet, leurs faire quitter la ville ou employer des moyens plus radicaux. Et tu sais que ça va endommager la réputation du Lounge ? J'ai mis tout ce que j'avais pour créer cet endroit, pour en faire un lieu sûr où je puisse régler mes affaires en toute quiétude ! Tu es en train de tout faire foirer ! »  
Le Riddler sursauta : c'était rare qu'Oswald perde son calme au point d'être vulgaire. Ce dernier se pencha sur lui, les poings sur les hanches et les dents serrés. Il paraissait à bout de nerf, à bout de patience, et Ed ne comprenait pas d'où provenait toute cette vindicte.  
Le regard du Pingouin était rivé sur lui, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs. Mais tout ce qu'Ed voyait, c'était les petits strass collés sur les coins de ses yeux maquillés de noir. A qui pensait-il devant son miroir ? Seulement à sa propre impression, ou à celle de quelqu'un d'autre ?  
\- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir revenir ici !, s'écria Oswald, la voix stridente et fatiguée. Sors d'ici. DEHORS !  
Soudain la bouche du Riddler s'écrasa sur la sienne, l'obligeant à se taire. Il crispa les paupière et chercha à le repousser, faiblement, si faiblement qu'Ed le prit pour une invitation : il passa ses mains dans les cheveux doux, légers comme du duvet, pour approfondir le baiser.  
Oswald geint sous lui, geint sous ses lèvres, la bouche ouverte, offerte; il tremblait littéralement dans ses bras, il vacilla sur ses jambes en coton, et Ed dut le retenir contre lui pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre.  
Tout doucement, le Pingouin se mit à sangloter contre son torse. Ed ne savait absolument plus quoi faire.  
Il continua de le serrer et le berça en l'embrassant sur le haut du crâne.  
Une petite main manucurée s'agrippa à sa manche.  
\- Reste, croassa Oswald. Ou pars très loin et ne reviens jamais. Mais ne joue pas avec mes sentiments ainsi.  
\- Je ne joue pas, souffla Ed avec étonnement.  
\- Alors reste, murmura Oswald en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
Ed gémit, frissonnant de plaisir. Les baisers remontèrent jusqu'à sa mâchoire et il croisa le regard humide d'Oswald. Cette tristesse qu'il affichait toujours en premier quand il le voyait, ce désir d'être proche tout en étant dans l'impossibilité d'en parler, comme un secret, un tabou à ne jamais franchir. Et qui ne serait jamais, jamais réalisable. C'était cela qu'il y avait dans les yeux d'Oswald : un amour sans espoir de retour, tellement profond que la blessure de son rejet plongeait loin, très loin dans son âme, et alors que tout avait été pardonné depuis longtemps, les plaies refermées, cette blessure, au fond, continuait encore à saigner.  
C'était ainsi que s'exprimait le romantisme d'Oswald. Ed était, selon toutes les définitions possibles, son âme sœur, son tout, et tous les autres partenaires qu'il avait pu avoir n'étaient que de maigres consolations destinées à combler un manque impossible à satisfaire, un creux inaccessible en forme d'Edward Nygma.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment un mystère. Ed l'avait toujours su, toujours senti. Il avait simplement ignoré cet instinct parce que c'était plus facile. S'y confronter aurait signifié affronter aussi ses propres sentiments, ses propres angoisses. Ses propres énigmes.  
\- Je reste, répondit-il.  
Et en vérité cela sonnait presque comme une déclaration qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment faire. Heureusement cela satisfit assez Oswald, qui s'illumina. Les paupières closes, il laissa des larmes de joie dévaler sur ses joues, et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire tremblant :  
\- Je n'ai jamais désiré que cela, hoqueta-t-il. Être toujours à tes côtés.  
Ed posa une main sur un côté de son visage et effaça une larme avec son pouce, caressant au passage une de ses pommettes.  
\- Je crois que...je suis prêt pour ça aussi, confessa-t-il en sentant son propre visage s'enflammer.  
Les doigts froids d'Oswald entourèrent sa mâchoire, encadrant son visage en coupe.  
\- C'est pour cela que tu revenais ? Dis-moi la vérité ! C'était pour ça que, quand je croyais que jamais tu ne reviendrais au Lounge, tu finissais toujours par te montrer ? Alors que je perdais espoir qu'un jour...  
Il s'étrangla et Ed posa le bout de son nez sur le sien, les oreilles brûlantes :  
\- Je ne pouvais pas t'oublier même si je le voulais. Chaque nouvelle visite me rappelait à quel point j'avais été proche de toi, et combien cela pouvait encore...mais ils étaient tous là à s'agglutiner autour de toi comme des mouches, et je...je ne pouvais pas...  
Il détourna les yeux et Oswald rit, content.  
\- Je suis tout à toi, entièrement, complètement, de la pointe des cheveux aux orteils. Chaque parcelle de mon être...  
Le Pingouin guida lentement la main d'Ed contre sa poitrine, là où battait son cœur.  
\- Mon corps comme mon âme, Edward Nygma. Ils t'appartiennent en totalité, et à jamais.  
En réponse, Ed sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, juste entre les deux sourcils.

..

La dernière fois que le Riddler s'était montré à l'Iceberg Lounge, il était au bras du Pingouin.  
Tout le monde les regardait, et Ed commençait à comprendre l'euphorie qui faisait sourire Oswald lorsque sa cours entière portait son attention sur lui. C'était grisant, comme s'ils étaient des rockstars, et Ed ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Oswald était magnifique, c'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Son expression transpirait une béatitude angélique tandis qu'il le regardait de ses yeux vert d'eau aux longs cils noirs. Ses lèvres d'un rose alléchant appelaient constamment aux baisers, et puisqu'Ed était très mauvais pour résister à la tentation, il n'essaya même pas, attaquant la bouche avec la sienne sans se préoccuper des hoquets dans l'assistance. Qu'ils regardent, qu'ils admirent comment il avait réussi à mettre la main sur l'un des célibataires les plus convoités de Gotham.  
Il passa la main dans les cheveux d'Oswald et enroula sa mèche verte autour de son index, s'amusant par avance du résultat décoiffé que cela allait donner – mais Oswald ne s'en rendrait sans doute compte qu'après, il était trop investi dans leur baiser pour prêter attention à quoique ce soit d'autre.  
C'était l'une de ses qualités les plus adorables.


End file.
